Not the Usual Day in School
by nonametothinkof
Summary: Blaine and Kurt get a switch in their usual school day routine! What's the switch? :))


**A/N:** Hello again everyone! So I am finally back after a week or two. I'm so sorry about my chapter fic The Worst Thing that Could Ever Happen, it's just that I've been VERY busy with so much stuff, and I'm very sick right now. This oneshot came to my mind last week, but I figured that I should finish it today. So this is literally a fresh fanfic. :) I don't know when I'll be able to post the next chapter for TWTTCEH, but I'm trying to write it. :) The next chapter for TWTTCEH will be a bit risky for me (no, it's not smut. There maybe be no smut in that chapter fic) since it's more on the near 'saying-bad-words' side. I hope this oneshot will pay for my very LONG delay...

DEDICATED TO : All of you, you guys are the best, and thank you for patiently waiting for the next story or chapter. :D

* * *

ONESHOT,_ Not the Usual Day in School_

* * *

As usual, I wake up in my dorm from another great dream. After what happened with me and Wes (we had a mini-fight over Call of Duty), I've been forced to sing more solos, and dance like crazy as I sung. The Warblers. We've been focusing on more rigorous choreography lately, since we made it to NATIONALS! And as always, I have to sing. I'm currently working on a duet, which I'm planning to sing, with someone. But I want it to be with Kurt. The new guy, Ever since he came into the Warblers, our performances have revolutionized. Higher notes, lower notes. Bigger octaves. Longer song choices. His old choir, the New Directions, really trained him well. We beat his old choir, thanks to him.

Gosh, it's already time to shower.

Showers. One of the hardest things for me to do.

Now, don't get me wrong. I love taking showers, but it's also hard for me to focus, because of, certain things…

A few people SHOULD get my point here, right? I mean, this is a pretty common problem with us teens, aside, from, hair care products…

I took my clothe—wait, I'm smelling Kurt.

I JUST MIGHT DIE IN HERE.

Is Kurt's scarf still here—

NOW, I may know you're thinking : "Why is Kurt's scarf in your room?". Answer : We were talking last night, and Skyping with his friends. He took off his scarf and said something inaudible in French. Maybe it was "I'm getting hot in here.".

Going on, so I'm now stepping in the shower… I wonder how Kurt would look like—

SEE, THIS IS MY PROBLEM.

I get distracted—, okay, sorry. I'll just step in the shower, and rinse myself up.

No, I'm getting hard!

SEE, this is why you should be thankful that you aren't me!

* * *

_Don't cry for me Argentina!_

Hair spray, hair coiffed, check.

_The truth is I never left you_

Tie, yes, properly tied.

_All through my wild days_

Blazer, pin, yes…

_My mad existence_

Skin, yes, as always, flawless…

_I kept my promise—_

Blaine, why is he in my head?

He's always in my—

I, _I love him_…

* * *

Blaine was in the vast courtyard of Dalton Academy, waiting for Kurt Hummel to arrive. He was going to help him with studies, since Kurt asked the week before. Kurt was wondering of all places, why a garden?

It was sunny that day, so that was perfect.

Kurt came in, covering his face with his hand.

"Kurt, hey!" Blaine said, waving a hand. Kurt waved back, and ran to him.

"Hi Blaine! Why are we here? Aren't we supposed to—"

Blaine handed a rose to Kurt, which made him speechless.

Blaine knelt down on one knee, facing the sitting Kurt.

"Kurt Hummel, you are the reason why I wake up every day," Blaine said, and kissed his hand "The reason why I sleep happily at the end of the day," he continued, and again, kissed his hand "And the reason why I will still be here tomorrow…" Blaine said, and kissed his hand one more time. Kurt was shocked, in a positive way.

Blaine brushed his hand on Kurt's cheek.

"I love you, Kurt. My mind has made it clear now… I, I love you…" he said.

And they kissed passionately.

But, rain came in. A big splash of rain.

But they didn't care, they continued. They cherished their moments together…

"I love you too, Blaine…" Kurt said to him, and Blaine smiled.

The boys then said to themselves

"This is definitely NOT the usual day in school. It's just a whole lot better…"


End file.
